


Last night in paradise

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [25]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi and Sebastian celebrate their marriage and their final night on Saint Marie.





	Last night in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK! Finally I can update this thing! This was based on a prompt I found on Tumblr. It’s based on what happened after Kimi married Sebastian.

That evening as the sun set over the Island, Kimi leads Sebastian back out onto the beach.

The setting sun cast everything in shades of pinkish gold and Kimi holds onto Sebastian’s hand tightly, the two of them slightly tipsy.

“Mr. Räikkönen.” Sebastian grins at him as they walk side by side.

“Mr. Räikkönen.” Kimi replies back, feeling giddy at the words.

Sebastian pulls him against his side, his smile wide and beaming. “We’re married!”

“We are!” Kimi grins softly at him, eyes warm.

“Did you ever think you’d marry me?” Sebastian asks as they walk.

“Not in my wildest dreams.” Kimi replies softly.

Sebastian nods and the two continue to walk, casually watching the sun get lower and lower.

They continue to walk and soon sit down to watch the last of the sun’s rays sink into the sea.

Sebastian leans his head on Kimi’s shoulder gently, sighing softly. “This Place is beautiful.”

“It is.” Kimi replies quietly.

“You almost don’t want to leave.” Sebastian murmurs.

“It was worth trading all these sunsets to wake up at your side.” Kimi smiles softly. “Even If the weather is shit.”

Sebastian chuckles softly and moves back to kiss him softly and lovingly. “We still have tonight.”

“One last sunset to enjoy.” Kimi murmurs against his lips.

“We really should enjoy it as much as he can.” Sebastian replies, grinning.

“Sebastian Räikkönen just what are you thinking?” Kimi looks at him curiously.

Sebastian’s eyes glint playfully. “I was thinking maybe we could fuck under the stars?”

Kimi’s breath stops as Sebastian moves so that he can whisper in his ear. “Fuck you where we said our vows.”

Kimi’s breath becomes short and he holds Sebastian tighter to him.

“It’s our last night, Liebe. We’d better take full advantage of what Saint Marie has to offer.” His voice is low and almost a purr.

“Fuck....Sebby.” Kimi’s eyes are dark as he looks at him and Sebastian smirks at him.

“Is that a yes?” He asks smoothly and Kimi nods eagerly.

“Good. As soon as the sun goes down you are mine.” He whispers as they watch the last of the light flicker out into the water.

——-  
The next morning dawns quietly. The sun rising over the water like a golden shroud.

Kimi stirs slightly. Feeling overly hot and uncomfortable.

Sebastian is lying on top of him snoring.

Kimi groans slightly and pokes his side, causing the German to mumble and move away slightly. When he does Kimi becomes more aware of where they are.

They’re on the beach, naked. They fucked on the beach last night.

Flashes of the night before comes back to him. Bruising grip on his hips. Sebastian marking him roughly. Being quick and fast with the thrill of discovery.

Kimi gingerly feels his neck where he knows there will be a few hickeys and he’s sure he’s not going to be able to walk properly for a few days. Sebastian had made sure of that.

But it has been fun and special. Kimi would put up with some discomfort for that.

Sebastian begins to stir and Kimi reaches out to run a hand through his hair.

“Hey Kulta. We have to get up.” Kimi says softly.

“Tired.” Sebastian whines back.

“I know. But we are naked on the beach. People could see us.” He says gently.

He grumbles softly, trying to bury his face into Kimi’s neck. 

“Sebastian....Sebby...Susie could throw us in jail!” Kimi pokes and prods him gently.

“Don’t care. Tired. You’re comfortable.”  
Sebastian murmurs.

“Well I do. Come on. Please? I promise you when we get to the hotel we can shower together.” Kimi tries.

Now that seems to perk him up and with a grumble he grabs his clothes tiredly. Kimi follows suit.

————-  
If Susie and Toto catch them coming into the hotel later with clothes and hair caked in sand they say nothing. It’s not like they’ve never fucked on a beach in their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual. Comments are my lifeblood. PLEASE comment :(


End file.
